


Loving Your Aunt

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blindfolds, F/M, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Mistaken Identity, No Underage Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Open Marriage, POV Bran Stark, POV First Person, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Aunt Lyanna Stark helps her nephewBran Stark/Lyanna Stark sex
Relationships: Bran Stark/Lyanna Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Kudos: 14





	Loving Your Aunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComingStark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ComingStark).



I'd like to think that everyone has a cool uncle in their family. For me, it was my Uncle Rhaegar Targaryen. He was married to my dad's sister, and he was the best.

Growing up, he always bought me the hottest toys for my birthdays and Christmases. When I got too old for toys, he bought me the name brand clothes that my parents refused to get for me. When I was turned thirteen, he let me try my first beer.

My friends loved him, too. Sometimes, he'd pick us up from school in his Maserati Convertible and take us out to see a movie or back to his house to play poker. We'd all hang out, listen to music, and talk about chicks we all wanted to bang. As the oldest of four kids, I never had a big brother. Uncle Rhaegar was pretty much mine.

His wife was my dad's younger sister Lyanna, who was a high-powered attorney. At times, I wondered how the two of them managed to stay married for 5 years; their personalities were so different. Aunt Lyanna was a frigid, uptight, control freak who even alphabetized her spice cabinet. Uncle Rhaegar was a fun-loving, easygoing insurance agent who knew the dirtiest and funniest jokes ever. Still, I could tell that they loved each other very much.

I was 18, in the middle of my senior year, and aching to get out to college. Uncle Rhaegar and I were at his house, chilling and playing pool on a Saturday while he blasted the Rage Against The Machine station on Pandora. I'd come over every once in a while to hang out with him on the weekends.

"So, you excited for college?" Uncle Rhaegar asked as he lined up a shot.

"I guess."

"Trust me, you're gonna love it. It'll be nice to be out on your own and staying in a dorm. You'll get your first taste of independence. Who knows? Maybe, you'll get a taste of something else, too."

I shot him a confused look.

"Pussy!" Uncle Rhaegar clarified. "There's nothing better than having a girl take you to her dorm so she can jump your bones. You been laid yet, Bran?"

My silence was all the answer he needed.

"I see, well, there's plenty of time for you to lose your V Card, man. Don't worry."

"I came close at homecoming," I said, trying to defend myself. "She just...didn't want to do it until she got married."

Uncle Rhaegar shot me a look that was two parts understanding to one part pity. He quickly knocked one of the balls into a side pocket and walked around the table to figure out his next shot. Suddenly, his face lit up with an expression of inspiration.

"How would you like me to get you laid?" He asked me.

"What, you mean like hire a hooker?"

"No, no!" Uncle Rhaegar said, throwing his hands up in the air. "The last thing I would want is for you to go to college with a fresh case of crabs. Let's just say that...I know this chick that is clean, beautiful, and would love to show you what sex is like, that's all."

I looked at him uneasily. In my head, I always imagined getting laid by someone I knew, like Meera Reed from next door, or someone I went to school with. What was I going to say?

"How about this? Just think about it," Uncle Rhaegar suggested.

"Sure," I said, getting ready to sink the 7 ball into the corner pocket.

I decided to consult some of my friends in order to help make my decision. I wasn't surprised when they said that I should accept Uncle Rhaegar's offer. Like me, my friends had sex on the brain. Many of them had already been farther with girls than I ever had. It became increasingly clear that I needed some experience of my own.

After calling Uncle Rhaegar, he told me to come over his house next Saturday at around 1 PM. When I arrived at his doorstep, he stopped me and we spoke outside.

"Okay, she's upstairs, and believe me, she's all ready for you," Uncle Rhaegar said in a hushed voice. "I want you to head into the downstairs bathroom and lose those clothes. There's a robe in there, so put it on."

He allowed me into the house and closed the door behind me. My heart was pounding with excitement as I went into the bathroom, quickly stripped naked, and then covered myself with the robe. When I emerged from the bathroom, he put a finger to his lips.

"Listen, the chick I got for you doesn't like talking, so you gotta promise me that you won't say a word when you get upstairs. Okay?" He handed me a wrapped condom. "You know how to use one of these?"

"Yeah," I assured him.

"Great. Go upstairs and head to my room. If you don't like what you see, then feel free to walk out on her. Remember, don't say a word."

"Okay," I said.

I took a deep breath and walked upstairs. Fear and anticipation welled up within me as I made my way to Uncle Rhaegar's bedroom and enclosed my fingers around the door knob. I walked inside, closed the door behind me, and my eyes were immediately drawn to the bed.

"Rhaegar, is that you?"

If it weren't for Uncle Rhaegar's strict instructions, I would have yelped in surprise, but instead I clapped my hands over my mouth in shock. On the bed, lying on her back was my Aunt Lyanna. She was naked, blindfolded, and her wrists were tied behind her back.

Before entering the bedroom, I had been limp from the worry about losing my virginity to some random woman. But after seeing my nude aunt in the bed, I was harder than college geometry. My dick was jutting out proudly from the folds of my bathrobe.

I'd always considered Aunt Lyanna to be attractive. She was a slim woman that had been blessed with nice curves. She had lovely, shoulder-length dark hair that fell to her shoulders, and a lovely round face devoid of wrinkles, even though she was well into her 40s.

I remembered many of my family members telling me that Aunt Lyanna had done some minor modeling while she was in college; she had used the money to help pay for law school. I had never doubted those claims. Even after she married Uncle Rhaegar, she was still getting hit on by random guys.

"Rhaegar, please," Aunt Lyanna pleaded, snapping me out of my trance. "I can't take it anymore. Just come here and fuck me. I'm going to go crazy!"

I can see why Uncle Rhaegar had told me not to speak. Thanks to the blindfold she was wearing, she clearly thought that her husband was the one in the room with her. My dick throbbed as I watched my aunt moan and writhe in the bed as she drowned in her lust.

I took my robe off and dropped it to the floor. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. As I walked closer to the bed, I kept my eyes locked on her magnificent body.

Her breasts weren't porn star huge, but they were very large. Her teardrop-shaped boobs heaved and wobbled beautifully upon her chest. She had dark pink areolae the size of Oreos. Her stiff, round nipples reminded me of the pills that my mom took for her allergies. I longed so much to touch them.

I really should have walked the hell out of the room, but I was horny beyond belief. What else would you do if you were stuck inside of a room with a naked woman begging for cock? I put the condom on and climbed into the bed without a second thought.

Aunt Lyanna must have felt me getting into the bed, because she immediately spread her legs wide. I gazed down at her moist snatch, which was filling the air with its earthy, rich scent. I stroked her perfect thighs, gazing at the well-trimmed strip of curly dark hair that crowned her womanhood.

I bent forward to bury my face in her chest. Oh, it felt so good to feel her firm melons against my cheek. I nuzzled my nose against her pointy nipples before taking one of them into my mouth. She tasted of sweat and some kind of strawberry-flavored body wash. I took a breast in each of my hands and squeezed them roughly, making her cry out.

As I savored the pleasures of her bosom, I humped her thigh. My sheathed cock was painting her thigh with lubricant. Aunt Lyanna's toes curled with arousal.

"Please, Rhaegar," she wailed, drooling running down the side of her mouth. "I'm begging you, fuck me! I'm your dirty sex slave! I'm your pet! Take me right now!"

I took my mouth from her teat and knelt between her legs. With a low moan, I pushed myself into Aunt Lyanna. The scream that came out of her mouth aroused me beyond belief. More importantly, I was actually penetrating a woman for the first time in my life. Without another thought, I began to pump myself into her like a madman.

"YES! OHOHOHOOOO, YES! RHAEGAR, I...fuck! AHHHHH!"

You can't imagine how much I loved the disgusting things coming out of my aunt's mouth right now. All my life, I'd known Aunt Lyanna as an eloquent speaker who had a penchant for using big words. Hell, this is the woman who got me a dictionary and a graphic calculator for my 13th birthday.

But, right now, she wasn't that woman. Right now, she was a sex-hungry bitch who was yelling at me to fuck her into the mattress. I wasn't sure if that was possible, but I was definitely going to try.

"Fuck meeee....oh, please fuck me," Aunt Lyanna hissed into my ear. She wrapped her legs around my waist. "Ooooh, baby! You've lost some weight!"

I let out a slight whimper as she licked my ear, which was enough to raise the hairs on the back of my neck. My body shivered with pleasure as I felt her big tits mashed against my chest.

"I'm gonna cum, Rhaegar! MMMMMM!"

Aunt Lyanna's body became as tense as a cat's as she orgasmed. I gripped her tight as she climaxed, and then all was still. We lie in the bed together, the both of us panting.

I was ready to pull out and leave, but a few minutes later she said, "Rhaegar, if you're still hard. I want you to fuck me in the ass, baby. Just fuck me until I pass out."

I faced a dilemma: on the one hand, I had already accomplished the loss of my virginity, even though it was with my dad's younger sister. But, on the other hand, my rod was still hard and full of unspent semen. What did I do?

I was eighteen and cocky, what the hell do you think I did? I grabbed my aunt and flipped her over. She drew herself up so that her ass was pointing up in the air. I got to my feet, crouched down behind her and spread her beautiful backside in order to bare her winking anus. I carefully pressed the tip of my penis to it.

"Ahhh, that's it," Aunt Lyanna breathed. "Fuck my ass like a dirty whore, just like when we went to Barcelona."

Despite my efforts to stay silent, I moaned like crazy once I was inside of her. Aunt Lyanna's ass was super tight! It was hard to articulate just how wonderful it was, but if her pussy was Christmas vacation, her ass was definitely summer.

"SHIT!" Aunt Lyanna grunted through gritted teeth. "OH FUCK!"

She buried her face in the pillow and let out shrill muffled yells. I found it increasingly difficult to keep a hold of her sexy, sweaty body. I saw the knots on the ribbons that bound her hands, and the one on her blindfold. You can't begin to imagine on how much I was tempted to undo both of those knots. Still, I didn't want to spoil this good time.

"Ohhhh, yes! AH! Ohhhh, wreck my ass, baby!"

Aunt Lyanna was overloading my senses. The sound of her moans, the smell of her body, the feel of her skin, the sight of her blindfolded face taut with carnal pleasure were driving me wild. I leaned forward to reach underneath her and grab those lovely, swaying tits of hers.

As much as I wanted things to last longer, I could feel the need to cum approaching. I futilely tried to will my urethra shut, but my genitals would not obey. I bit my lip as I came, shooting my seed into the condom while I was still dick-deep in Aunt Lyanna's ass. Jolts of orgasmic delight ran up my spine and into my brain. I panted wearily as I surveyed my aunt's condition.

"Mmm, you came, too, baby? That's good. Oh, thank you so much."

I stayed silent while I pinched the opening of the condom against my deflating cock and slowly pulled out of her. Once, I was out, she let her beautiful body fall on its side. It was so difficult to leave her alone in that bed. Even though her eyes were covered, her face looked so peaceful and contented. She panted heavily, with her body sweaty all over and her breasts rising and falling gently.

"Oh, that was wonderful, Rhaegar. Still, it wasn't as hard as when I fucked your ass last weekend."

That statement made my eyes go big as saucers. If anything, her words hastened my departure. I quickly left the bed and pitched the condom in the trash can.

"I'm going to take a nap, baby," Aunt Lyanna said wearily, as I put my robe on. "Thanks for making me feel good. I love you so much."

I left the room and went downstairs to put my clothes back on. Once I was dressed, I found Uncle Rhaegar watching football.

"How'd it go?" He asked me.

"Amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
